


Recordari

by Queenexxplosion



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenexxplosion/pseuds/Queenexxplosion
Summary: Recordari: palabra en latín compuesta por “re” (de nuevo) y “cordaris” (corazón). Recordar quiere decir mucho más que tener a alguien presente en la memoria, significa “volver a pasar por el corazón”.
Relationships: Son Hak/Soo-Won
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Recordari

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Este es un regalo del intercambio navideño de Akatsuki no Yona para Shukito!
> 
> Espero que te guste y hay otra notita al final (?)

Hak suspiró con pesadez. Desde que comenzó la guerra, él y unos cuántos soldados más fueron relegados de sus tareas para hacer de guardias nocturnos, lo cual, teniendo en cuenta que, ni bien llegara su relevo a primera hora, solo tendría unas escasas dos horas de sueño —si tenía suerte— para luego seguir entrenando, era un asco.

A diferencia de otros de sus compañeros, Hak tenía asignada una extensión de la zona costera. Caminaba ida y vuelta por la orilla del mar, a oscuras, únicamente acompañado por un pequeño farol y su fiel caballo, por si debía dar algún aviso urgente sobre el enemigo. Durante las últimas semanas los invasores no habían hecho ningún movimiento, y eso le daba mala espina. Seguramente estaban preparando su próximo ataque, esperando a que bajaran la guardia, y cuando menos lo esperaran–

Un quejido lo sacó de sus oscuros pensamientos. Inmediatamente se puso alerta, observando hacia todos lados mientras desenvainaba su _katana_. Fue acercándose lentamente hacia donde provenían los lamentos, alumbrado el camino con la luz del farol; en su mente rondaban las posibilidades _¿Un guerrero herido?_ Poco probable, no era la primera vez que caminaba por allí y nunca lo había escuchado; _¿Quizás un aldeano que tuvo un accidente?_ Esa opción tenía más sentido, algunos de los habitantes de la isla solían hacerse los valientes frente a la guerra y salían pese a las advertencias dadas día tras día. Independientemente de quién fuera, Hak se desplazó entre las rocas con cautela, siempre alerta. _Quizás era una trampa, el enemigo pudo haberse infiltrado sin que lo notáramos y pretende atacar a los soldados mientras están solos y…_

Sacudió la cabeza y apretó el mango de su arma. Tenía que concentrarse.

Cuando finalmente alcanzó el origen de esos agónicos ruidos, no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo de la sorpresa.

—¿Qué demonios…?

Hak no cabía de la impresión. Un hombre – _no_ – una _criatura_ era quien se lamentaba, echado sobre su costado izquierdo en un espacio entre las rocas. Por lo poco que podía observar gracias a la luz del aparato y de la Luna, este poseía una belleza inigualable. Cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, que a pesar de estar enmarañado, lucía sumamente suave al tacto; facciones delicadas, ojos verdes que, aunque llenos de dolor, brillaban con la luz de la luna; piel pálida, perlada por las gotas de agua marina; un abdomen plano, seguido de una preciosa _cola_ que sustituía las piernas. Esta última, sacando el hecho de que era bastante… _inusual_ , resultaba sumamente llamativa debido a las preciosas tonalidades de verde que poseían sus escamas, con un brillo casi hipotónico. 

Volvió en sí cuando escuchó otro quejido. Allí, Hak notó a qué se debían. Por uno de los costados de su abdomen —el que estaba a la vista— se abría paso una gran herida de la cual brotaba sangre a borbotones. La criatura intentaba inútilmente frenar el sangrado apretando contra sí lo que parecían ser unas algas. Hak sabía que una herida de tal magnitud debía ser tratada, o podía llegar a ser mortal.

Aunque no sabía si este ser hablaba su idioma, o si por lo menos le entendía, decidió arriesgarse a llamar su atención con un suave "Hey".

Aquello logró sobresaltarlo. La criatura intentó con todas sus fuerzas llegar hacia una buena distancia dentro del mar para poder huir, pero el dolor no le dejó dar más que un par de "serpentazos", dejando que el agua cubriera su cola casi en totalidad. Se dejó caer sobre la arena, soltando un gruñido de frustración mezclado con impotencia. Cuando levantó la cabeza, le dedicó una gélida mirada al joven samurái, cargada de advertencia y temor, a la vez que abría la boca.

— _Aléjate_. —soltó, mezclando su melodiosa voz con un gruñido.

—Te encuentras herido—intentado dejar de lado el asombro por haberlo escuchado hablar en su lengua, Hak se fue acercando lentamente, dando pasos cortos y suaves para no asustarlo—. Un corte así puede ser mortal. Déjame curar-

—No—su voz se volvió más oscura, y su mirada mucho más lúgubre—. Tu especie sólo trae devastación y muerte. Aleja tus manos manchadas con sangre y vuelve por donde viniste.

—Solo déjame curarte y me iré. No puedo dejar a alguien indefenso y herido en la intemperie para que muera de una infección o desangrando.

—¿Por qué debería creer en lo que dices? Ustedes mienten todo el tiempo con tal de conseguir lo que quieren—soltó, con un desprecio casi palpable.

—Es parte del código ético _Bushido_ —cuando lo único que recibió fue una ceja levantada, Hak prosiguió con un suspiro—. Los _samurái_ nos regimos por una serie de principios como modo de vida. Es algo indiscutible para nosotros, y cualquiera que no lo respete deberá terminar con su vida. No puedo permitirme dejar a alguien herido a su suerte.

La seriedad en la voz del guerrero desconocido le hizo dar un respigón. Aunque no confiaba plenamente en él, sus palabras le dieron cierta seguridad. Además, _sí_ que necesitaba ayuda para tratar su herida…

Rendido, el ser emitió un suspiro y cerró los ojos por unos segundos.—Bien. Cúrame. Pero ten por seguro que te cortaré el cuello al primer movimiento sospechoso.—cuando los volvió a abrir, sus ojos mostraron una fiereza que le envío escalofríos a Hak.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Hak dejó amarrado a su corcel para que no escapara y terminó de acercarse al desconocido, quedando a escasos centímetros del cuerpo ajeno—Me parece bastante justo—dijo, mientras se quitaba el casco para retirar su _hachimaki_. Luego, tomó un pequeño recipiente de agua limpia que traía consigo y humedeció el pedazo de tela.—Por cierto, soy Hak. Son Hak.

—…

Hak soltó una pequeña risa, más parecida a un bufido, y le indicó con una mirada que retirara su mano de la herida. Aunque algo indeciso, el ser acató la orden implícita.

—Esto va a dolerte, así que apreciaría que no me rebanes el cuello todavía.

—————————

Finalmente, después de un buen rato de de siseos, maldiciones y amenazas de muerte entre dientes, la herida se encontraba limpia y cubierta. Bueno, por lo menos más que antes. Al no tener el pequeño equipo de cintas y vendas que Yoon, un niño que solía ayudar en las filas médicas, les dio a todos los samuráis en caso de encontrarse heridos y sin ayuda cerca, Hak tuvo que improvisar con lo que tenía a la mano.

Hak pudo escuchar un muy sutil "gracias" proveniente del ser mientras volvía a ponerse el casco. El Sol lentamente se iba asomando, y con él llegaría su relevo.

—Bien, este pequeño vendaje es lo mejor que puedo hacer por hoy. Intenta no moverte mucho, así evitarás que se ensucie y sangre más. En la noche traeré vendas más decentes y algo para que no se infecte...—el volumen de su voz bajaba a medida que dirigía sus ojos hacia el ser. Tenía la mirada perdida en la tela que cubría parte de su abdomen, y mientras lo acariciaba distraídamente. Hak tosió disimuladamente para llamar su atención.

—¿Volverás?—fue lo único que salió de su boca cuando levantó la mirada hacia el guerrero.

Hak emitió un sonido afirmativo—Todas las noches hago guardia por la costa, en espera de alguna señal enemiga. Aprovecharé para traerte algo de comer y–

—No necesito que hagas nada más—respondió tajante.

—Con eso—hizo un movimiento con la cabeza señalando su herida—no serás capaz de moverte para buscar nada. Cuando el ser dejó escapar un gruñido rendido, supo que había ganado la discusión. Sonrío un poco y siguió hablando—. Deberías ocultarte durante el día, pronto llegará otro soldado para cubrirme y pasará por aquí.—hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida antes de comenzar a alejarse.

Cuando llevaba un par de metros, decidió voltearse—Ya que te acompañaré hasta que estés totalmente curado, deberías considerar darme tu nombre. No creo que te agrade que te llame "ser" o "criatura" en mi cabeza—y con eso, finalmente siguió caminando hasta el punto de relevo.

————————

La noche cayó nuevamente. Hak llevaba consigo un morral cargado con distintos alimentos que guardó de su almuerzo y el equipo que Yoon le dio cuando le preguntó sutilmente qué podría usar para curar un corte. Para su suerte, el muchacho no hizo muchas preguntas, se encontraba tan atareado con los pacientes que solo atinó a señalarle las cosas con una mano mientras corría de un lado a otro.

Cuando llegó al punto de relevo, Hak le preguntó a su compañero, de manera desinteresada, si había visto algo inusual. El cansado hombre negó con la cabeza mientras bostezaba y se dirigía al camino que lo llevaba al campamento. Con un suspiro de alivio, Hak emprendió marcha.

Caminaba un poco más apresurado de lo normal, siempre alerta al horizonte a la espera de alguna señal del enemigo, pues el lugar donde se encontraba la criatura no estaba precisamente cerca. Además, admitió, le preocupaba un poco la herida; con tan poca atención médica, era extremadamente propensa a infectarse.

Luego de un buen rato andando, Hak llegó al conjunto de grandes piedras que escondían a la criatura.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, intentando no asustarlo. Hizo un sonido con la garganta haciendo notar su presencia, sacándole un pequeño salto al ser. Este se encontraba casi en la misma posición en la que lo había visto esa mañana; estaba recostado sobre su costado izquierdo, con los brazos simulando una almohada y su cabeza apoyada en ellos. Cuando escuchó el sonido, levantó rápidamente la cabeza y apoyó las manos en la arena, irguiendo su torso y soltando un pequeño quejido. Se relajó un poco al notar que solo era Hak, más no bajó la guardia en ningún momento. Ante esto, el soldado terminó por ponerse de cuclillas a unos dos metros, apoyó el farol y se quitó el casco.

—Ten—Hak le extendió el morral luego de sacar lo necesario para tratar la herida—. No estaba seguro de qué es lo que comes, así que traje un poco de todo.

El castaño observó con curiosidad la bolsa, revisando cuidadosamente con una mano el interior. Finalmente, eligió un pedazo de carne —pollo, por lo que alcanzó a ver— y comenzó a devorarlo. Hak lo observaba con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de preparar el líquido oscuro que Yoon le había dado para desinfectar. Cuando la criatura terminó de comer, Hak se acercó más a él y le señaló la herida, pidiendo permiso en silencio para curarla. Al recibir un pequeño asentimiento, puso manos a la obra.

Hak trabajaba en silencio. Había notado que la criatura no parecía tener interés en hablar con él, por lo que se dedicó a curarlo sin mediar palabras; deslizaba suavemente un algodón remojado con el líquido oscuro sobre la herida, para finalmente envolverla. Le resultaba curioso la diferencia entre la primera vez que tocó su cintura para vendarlo y esta vez. La noche anterior estaba sumamente concentrado en evitar meter la pata, más ahora estaba plenamente consciente de cada movimiento, de cada toque, de cada roce… Su piel era suave y tibia, se movía rítmicamente con su respiración y podía sentir el corazón del ser, latiendo rápidamente, debido a la desconfianza que le generaba la situación, supuso Hak. También llegó a apreciar mejor la textura resbaladiza de su cola, cuando la rozó accidentalmente al pasar la venda.

Al terminar, la Luna todavía se alzaba majestuosa. Hak se levantó de su posición y tomó asiento en una roca cercana, estirándose como un gato perezoso.

El ser levantó la mirada hacia Hak y luego la desvió hacia el mar. Esta vez, el soldado pudo escucharlo más claramente:—Gracias…

Hak apoyó el codo en una pierna, sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano,—No es nada—le respondió con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, Hak decidió que era tiempo de continuar su guardia. Por más curiosidad que le generara la criatura, no podía arriesgarse en medio de una guerra.

Volvió a calzarse el casco y se levantó, sacudiendo las manos y emitiendo un pequeño suspiro. Sentía los ojos del ser observándolo, por lo que habló:—Es tiempo de que siga mi camino. Vendré por las noches a traerte comida y a revisar tus vendajes—le dirigió una sonrisa ladeada y enfocó su vista en el frente, listo para marchar—. Nos vemos mañana.

—...won

Hak volvió la mirada hacia atrás, con las cejas fruncidas—¿Dijiste algo?

—Soo-Woon—repitió, más alto—, puedes llamarme Soo-Woon—y volvió a desviar la mirada.

Hak parpadeó asombrado y volvió a sonreír, esta vez un poco más relajado—Nos vemos mañana, _Soo-Woon_.

———————

Durante las siguientes noches, Hak se dedicaba a parar durante sus guardias nocturnas para ver a Soo-Woon. No solía quedarse mucho tiempo; dedicaba unos minutos a revisar la herida y le llevaba algo de alimento. Las pocas veces que intentaba conversar con Soo-Woon, este respondía con monosílabos, tajante, o directamente no lo hacía. Hak no insistía; notaba la mirada triste que reflejaban sus ojos cada vez que observaba el gran océano que se extendía frente a ellos. Suponía que debía extrañar su hogar, o su familia —si es que tenía—.

El corte, debido a su profundidad, tardaría semanas en cicatrizar, incluso meses, por lo que no volvería pronto a su lugar. A Hak, más que nada, le preocupaba que el enemigo llegara y Soo-Woon siguiera ahí, sin posibilidades de huir hacia las profundidades o de defenderse contra la fuerza de los soldados. Esperaba que su herida sanara rápido, o que el enemigo no atacara pronto…

No fue hasta la octava noche que el silencio entre los dos se rompió, sorpresivamente, gracias a Soo-Woon. 

Esa noche, cuando escuchó llegar a Hak, Soo-Woon notó algo inusual en él: no traía puesta su armadura, en su lugar, utilizaba un _kimono_ azul oscuro y un grueso _hakama_ gris. 

Curioso como nunca se había mostrado ante Hak, Soo-Woon le preguntó por qué no la llevaba puesta, siendo que siempre que lo veía la tenía. 

Hak chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, y revoleando los ojos, comenzó a relatarle cómo su _estúpido mejor amigo_ , a quien llamó "Ojos Caídos", durante uno de sus entrenamientos solitarios cometió el _estúpido error_ de desviar la mirada mientras luchaban. Según él, su atención había sido robada por "el hombre más hermoso que había visto en sus 25 años" — _p_ _alabras textuales de él, no mías,_ había aclarado Hak—, lo que le costó un gran corte en el centro del abdomen. Por suerte, a diferencia de Soo-Woon, este no era muy profundo, pero sí extenso y doloroso, por lo que había desistido de utilizar toda su armadura por lo menos esa noche —aunque, de todas formas, cargaba consigo su _katana_ y su _tantō_ , ambos enganchados en su cinturón. 

Al finalizar su ridícula historia con un " _Ni siquiera sé cómo demonios sigue vivo._ " y un gruñido, Hak logró dos cosas que no pensó que llegaría a presenciar.

La sonrisa y la risa de Soo-Woon.

————————

A partir de esa noche, los minutos que Hak pasaba con Soo-Woon dejaron de ser silenciosos. El samurái le contaba diferentes anécdotas de sus viajes a distintas tierras —y, por qué no, las ridiculeces que "Ojos Caídos" llevaba a cabo con tal de llamar la atención de "Serpiente Blanca", como era conocido entre los guerreros por su extremo sigilo a la hora de matar y por su largo y blanco cabello—, mientras que Soo-Woon compartía datos sobre su familia y su hogar.

Por lo que le contó, vivía junto a su prima, Yona, junto a una pequeña colonia, en una pequeña caverna submarina. A pesar de ello, se tenían solo el uno al otro, pues sus padres habían fallecido mucho tiempo atrás, y se cuidaban mutuamente. Con eso, Hak comprendió las miradas cargadas de tristeza que Soo-Woon le dirigía al océano.

Con tanto por contar y escuchar, Hak comenzó a perder la noción del tiempo junto a él. Al principio, sólo se quedaba, como mucho, por unos treinta minutos, pero con el tiempo, estos se fueron convirtiendo en cuarenta, luego en cincuenta, una hora, dos horas… Ya para la tercera semana, Hak se despedía cuando el Sol comenzaba a asomarse.

A esas alturas, Hak no sabría decir con exactitud si eran _amigos_. A medida que pasaban las noches, comenzaron a aparecer miradas furtivas, pequeños sonrojos que se extendían por los pómulos y las puntas de las orejas y, a veces, ligeros roces accidentales. 

Una noche en particular, Soo-Woon descubrió una cicatriz en la mano de Hak. Mientras este le contaba la historia detrás de la marca, Soo-Woon la tomó y comenzó a acariciar suavemente la cicatriz. Incluso cuando Hak terminó de hablar sobre ella y pasaron a otro tema, Soo-Woon continuó con las caricias, hasta que finalmente dejó ir su mano cuando el Sol se asomó.

Algo que comenzó a preocuparle a Soo-Woon era que, de vez en cuando, Hak se ausentaba durante algunas noches sin previo aviso, pues aún tenía obligaciones que cumplir, sin contar con que seguía en medio de una guerra a la espera de un inminente ataque enemigo. Por más que quisiera pasar su tiempo hablando con Soo-Woon, su prioridad era luchar junto a sus compañeros para mantener protegido su pueblo y su país. Soo-Woon entendía eso, y era lo que más lo preocupaba.

———————— 

Durante la noche número treinta, algo sucedió. 

Hak y Soo-Woon se encontraban sumergidos en una conversación, cuando algo llamó la atención de Hak: a lo lejos, una flota de docenas de barcos se dirigía hacia la costa.

Alarmado, Hak se levantó a toda prisa, tomó su casco, y comenzó a desatar la soga que amarraba a su corcel. 

Le dirigió a Soo-Woon una mirada más seria y preocupada que nunca. Volvió hacia donde estaba, apoyó una rodilla sobre la arena y le habló a toda prisa:—Tienes que esconderte. Tu herida está casi curada, así que nada lo más profundo que puedas y, por lo que más quieras, no te acerques a la costa.

Antes de que Hak se pusiera nuevamente de pie, Soo-Woon colocó una de sus cálidas manos sobre la mejilla de Hak. Mientras él lo observaba asombrado y aún alarmado, Soo-Woon se irguió y dejó un fugaz beso sobre los labios de Hak, quien ahora lo observaba atónito.

Soo-Woon tomó la palabra antes de que Hak dijera algo:—Prométeme que cuando todo termine, estarás aquí, esperándome.

Hak sacudió la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa rendida—Lo prometo—le respondió, acariciando su mano—, pero tú prométeme que te mantendrás alejado de la costa hasta que todo esto termine.

Con una mueca disconforme, Soo-Woon susurró un "lo prometo" que hizo a Hak reír brevemente, aunque pronto volvió a su expresión seria y preocupada. Se deshizo rápidamente del toque de Soo-Woon, se colocó el casco, tomó el farol que reposaba en una roca, y se fue galopando a toda velocidad para dar aviso a los demás guerreros, dejando atrás a un solitario Soo-Woon, que cuando perdió de vista la silueta de Hak, comenzó a deslizarse por el agua, siseando un poco por el toque del agua salada en su herida, y se perdió entre el olaje.

————————

La guerra se extendió por más de cinco meses.

Hak y sus compañeros luchaban casi sin descanso. Golpeando y matando a diestra y siniestra. Sus brazos dolían de tanto blandir las _katanas_ , sus piernas ardían de tanto correr, y sus mentes se corrompían un poco más con cada muerte.

Durante las noches, solían dormir en pequeñas carpas, siempre atentos a cualquier movimiento por parte del enemigo. Esa noche en particular, las tropas de Hak se encontraban totalmente destruídas. El día anterior, las tropas enemigas llegaron más fuertes que nunca. Nadie sabía cómo había pasado, pero suponían que con la larga espera que hubo antes de que todo comenzara —cuando lo conoció a él—, el enemigo ideó algún plan o reclutó más personas. Independientemente de la respuesta, el resultado había sido devastador para Hak y sus compañeros. Las bajas eran terribles, y los heridos de gravedad eran demasiados. 

Hak no estaba mucho mejor que ellos; tenía su abdomen, piernas, brazo derecho y frente totalmente vendados. Su brazo izquierdo, por otra parte, se encontraba amarrado a su cuello con un pedazo de tela, sosteniendo su hombro dislocado. Su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto de cortes y moretones violáceos, sus músculos ardían y no tenía fuerzas ni para caminar. 

Su amigo más cercano dentro de las tropas, Jae-Ha —apodado como _el estúpido Ojos Caídos_ —, a pesar de encontrarse en condiciones iguales o peores que él, con su ojo derecho vendado debido a un enemigo que decidió apuñalar su ojo y con todo su cuerpo cubierto de vendas, se ofreció a vigilar por él esa noche, argumentando que la _Bestia del Trueno_ debía estar en óptimas condiciones para poder acabar de una vez por todas con esa maldita guerra. Hak lo rechazó, pero el cansancio y el dolor lo obligaron a aceptar a regañadientes la oferta de su amigo.

Se recostó dentro de una de las carpas, totalmente agotado, con su _katana_ y su _tantō_ cerca suyo, en caso de necesitarlos. Finalmente, cayó rendido, siendo su último pensamiento esos ojos verdes que tanto lo habían cautivado en tan poco tiempo.

—————————

—...k

—¡Hak!

Hak se despertó alarmado por los gritos de Jae-Ha. Cuando logró enfocar la vista en su amigo, notó su mirada alarmada y supo que algo andaba mal.

—El enemigo nos invadió en mitad de la madrugada. Están arrasando con todo y todos. Levántate.

Y con eso, se marchó, volviendo a la lucha. Hak se levantó rápidamente y tomó sus armas. Salió de la carpa y le dirigió una veloz mirada al campamento: todo se encontraba en llamas; había cadáveres por doquier. La sangre pintaba el suelo y los pocos materiales que aún no eran consumidos por el fuego. Hak reaccionó rápido ante el ataque de un soldado que se abalanzó sobre él, empuñando su _katana_ con fiereza y apuntando la punta hacia su cabeza. 

Comenzaron a luchar, filo contra filo, y alguna patada o puñetazo de por medio cada cierto tiempo. Estando tan cansado y herido, los golpes de Hak bajaban cada vez más de velocidad y se volvían más torpes. El enemigo, aprovechando la ventaja, pateó las piernas de Hak, desestabilizándolo, y lo golpeó fuertemente con su codo en el estómago para terminar de empujarlo hacia el suelo, haciendo que cayera de espalda. Allí, se sentó sobre su abdomen, atrapando los brazos de Hak con sus piernas, logrando que soltara un alarido de dolor, y apuntó su katana hacia el centro de su pecho. Hak cerró los ojos cuando el hombre encima suyo tomó impulso con su arma, esperando el impacto.

…

…

…

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando lo que sintió fue el peso de un cuerpo caer sobre el suyo, y observó con asombro a Jae-Ha, katana bañada en sangre en mano, mientras sonreía suavemente y le extendía su otra mano. Se quitó el cadáver de encima y tomó su mano con una sonrisa. 

Con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, se pusieron espalda con espalda, peleando y defendiéndose mutuamente de los ataques enemigos. 

Pelearon juntos por lo que parecieron horas. Cuando dejaron de venir adversarios hacia ellos, corrieron a socorrer a sus compañeros. Así siguieron por un buen rato, hasta que no vieron más personas de las tropas contrarias. 

Aunque no habían ganado la guerra, se permitieron saborear esa pequeña victoria. Hak dejó de lado por un momento a su compañero para ayudar a Jae-Ha a cargar baldes con agua para apagar las hogueras que quedaban.

Fueron juntos hacia un pequeño arroyo cercano al campamento, aprovecharon para limpiarse un poco la sangre y se quedarían allí unos minutos, en silencio, disfrutando la calma. 

—¿Sabes? Kija aceptó salir conmigo si regresábamos vivos—comentó Jae-Ha al cabo de un rato, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

Hak soltó una risa mientras se limpiaba la sangre de las manos—Vaya, quién diría que lograrías conquistar a la Serpiente Blanca.

Jae-Ha simplemente le respondió con otra risa. Ambos se levantaron, cargando los baldes, y emprendieron camino hacia el campamento. Ambos iban conversando como si fuera un día normal en su pueblo. Mientras seguían charlando, Hak pensaba en Soo-Woon; esperaba que cumpliera su promesa de no volver hasta que todo acabara.

Dejó de escuchar a su amigo para comenzar a divagar mentalmente, recordando el poco tiempo que compartió con el castaño, y lo importante que este era para él. Rogaba que volvieran a encontrarse, que en este tiempo no lo hubiera olvidado, y que estuviera a salvo y sin ninguna herida nueva. Por más que revivir los viejos tiempos solía ser bueno, no le entusiasmaba particularmente encontrarlo herido otra vez.

Visualizó sus hermosos ojos, el melodioso sonido de su risa y lo suave de su tacto, justo antes de sentir la fría hoja de una _katana_ atravesar su pecho desde su espalda.

No quiso voltear a ver a Jae-Ha, estaba seguro de que él también había sufrido su mismo destino, por lo que simplemente tosió un poco de sangre y se dejó caer de lleno hacia delante. Cuando su mejilla finalmente tocó la tierra, cerró los ojos, aún teniendo esa imagen en su cabeza.

_Lo siento por no ser capaz de cumplir mi promesa._

Y con eso en mente, dio su último aliento.

——————————

La Luna se alzaba majestuosa en el cielo estrellado, iluminando todo con su reflejo. La suave brisa fresca proveniente del mar sacudía las hojas de los árboles y los ya secos cabellos de Soo-Woon. Todas las noches sin falta, él regresaba al que solía ser su lugar, el de ellos. Se sentaba, entre las rocas, esperando a aquel soldado que sin ningún aviso había logrado que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

Había cumplido su promesa. Cada mañana, asomaba su cabeza desde el mar, a una distancia más que prudente, esperando el momento en el que los enormes barcos que vio llegar se fueran para poder volver a ver a Hak. 

Mucho tiempo había pasado ya desde la última vez que vio los barcos. Más tiempo aun de la última vez que lo había visto a _él_. Esa última vez en la que, sin palabras y en un intento desesperado, intentó demostrarle con un pequeño beso todo lo que significaba para él.

Soo-Woon suspiró entre recuerdos, con los ojos cerrados. Cada noche desde que pudo volver a la costa, mientras esperaba, se dedicaba a repasar mentalmente su corta pero significativa historia; desde la primera vez que lo vio, imponente con su gran armadura, hasta ese primer y último beso que compartieron. Le gustaba particularmente cómo Hak se había ganado lentamente su confianza, pasando de simplemente curar sus heridas a pasar noches enteras en vela hablando de todo y nada a la vez. 

Suspiró. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido en sus recuerdos, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el Sol había reemplazado a la Luna, esparciendo su brillo por cada rincón al que tuviera acceso.

Soo-Woon observó, por última vez, el camino por el Hak solía aparecer. Aunque quería seguir viniendo todas las noches, con la esperanza de que el soldado apareciera con sus típicas sonrisas, algo en su interior le decía que eso no sucedería. 

Comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia el mar, esperando inútilmente escuchar el galope de un caballo o los pasos de Hak. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente hundido, con el agua envolviendo todo su cuerpo, extendió una mano hacia el cielo, esperando que, donde sea que estuviera Hak, pudiera sentir su caricia.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wow, es la primera vez que escribo sobre Akatsuki no Yona, así que pido perdón si me quedó muy OOC ANDJFKFK
> 
> Como breve explicación sobre esto (?) Decidí hacer una mezcla de todo lo que habías puesto tu lista. Agarré lo que más me gustaba de cada uno (Soo-Woon tritón, Hak samurái, angst y Jaeki), lo mezclé y salió esto. Espero que no haya quedado tan desastroso como yo pienso (???)
> 
> En fin, para compensar un poco lo cortito que me quedó, también tengo un dibujo pseudo basado en la última parte, y si no te lo mandé para cuando estés leyendo esto, HACEME ACORDAR XFA. 
> 
> Eso es todo. Ojalá te haya gustado y feliz navidad uvu


End file.
